


Vanilla Coffee

by Jasmesia (orphan_account)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bookstores, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jasmesia
Summary: Yuri and Natsuki go on a little date after club meeting to the coffee shop and bookstore.





	Vanilla Coffee

Yuri held Natsuki's hand as the two walked into the bookstore, the smaller, petite girl beside the tall female was slightly tense at her touch at first but eventually eased and she even smiled, Yuri used her other hand and tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear, she wore her more casual cream sweater and Natsuki wore a simple white shirt that had pink embodiment with a splash of pink on her chest, thin black straps were just visible, a frilly pink skirt brushed against her leg. The scent of coffee and tea was strong in the bookstore, she looked down at the small girl, “Want to get something to drink?”

“Yeah, I guess,” looking away and pouting slightly, a blush crawling up onto her face, Yuri smiled, she looked so adorable when she did that, realizing what she was thinking, she pulled away slightly and she turned her head away blushing, Natsuki looked confused but did not ask and began to look over the shelves for a book to read that may perk her interest.

“What do you want?” walking beside her, Natsuki jumped and looked up at her.

“Ah!” she squeaked and then calmed down, Yuri gave a sad smile and looked down at her hands, “S-sorry, you just scared me, do they have any hot chocolate, coffee is too bitter, but if that the only option, then just get me the sweetest thing here.”

“Silly, but you are the sweetest thing here already,” Yuri spoke without thinking and then drew back, “S-sorry! That just slipped out.”

Natsuki looked up at her quizzically and then smiled, her face a bright flushed up pink and she returned to searching for a novel, the two had agreed that club meeting to go and try something that they liked, meaning that Yuri had to read manga and Natsuki had to read a novel, Yuri pulled up some confidence and walked over to the counter, looking up at the menu.

“Two medium vanilla twirls please,” pointing her finger up to the coffee, there was no hot chocolate unfortunately, and the vanilla twirls seemed to be the sweetest thing on the menu with lots of creme and sugar.

“Sorry, we only have enough materials to make one large, will that be okay with you ma'am,” the barista said, punching in the order to the register.

“Yes, that is fine, and if that is the case, add two donuts with it then,” rummaging in a purse that was swung around her for roughly ten dollars and picking up a five for a tip.

Dropping the five dollars into the tip jar and handed her the ten dollars, receiving the donuts in a bag and the coffee in one hand, she walked over to Natsuki who had become absorbed in a novel, “Hey Natsuki, they only had one coffee, so we are going to have to share, okay?”

Natsuki nodded, looking up, Yuri sat down beside the pastel-pink haired girl and drew out a straw and stuck it into the coffee, taking a sip, it was quite sweet and she used her tongue to let the taste fill her mouth, she smiled, enjoying the savory, vanilla taste mixed in with the slight bitter aftertaste. Yuri plucked in another straw for Natsuki who then took a sip. She rested the bag on the table and offered a doughnut to Natsuki who quickly took it and devoured it with small but swift bites.

“Thanks,” she said after finishing, Yuri was not that hungry but she took a bite anyways before placing it back in the bag.

Yuri leaned forward for a sip of coffee and so did Natsuki, the two sipped up the sweet coffee and Yuri looked into her blush-pink eyes that where so beautiful, what was she thinking? Nervous energy prickled up Yuri's back but she tried her best to ignore it but it had begun swirling in her head, a desire to be closer to Natsuki, she pulled back and focused on calming her breathing quietly, closing her eyes for a minute and her lips parted slightly.

The day was blissful, Yuri's smile was relaxed, they sat together on a bench outside of the shop, beside Yuri was the bag of novels and a whole series of manga since they were such an easy read. Natsuki resting her head on her chest, warmth spread up Yuri's frame, she trailed her fingers into Natsuki's hair that had begun to grow down enough to reach the tips of her shoulders. Natsuki looked up and met Yuri's eyes, she looked away.

Yuri let go as Natsuki began to move away from her, then tugging on the collar of Yuri's sweater, pulling her into a deep kiss, Yuri's eyes widened, surprised by this but she did not fight it, in fact, she embraced it and pushed slightly against Natsuki as their soft and warm lips met, when Natsuki pulled away, the taste of peaches and vanilla still lingered on her lips from Natsuki, her lips were still slightly parted and her tongue visible, Natsuki turned away, sighing.

Yuri placed her hands on her lap, Natsuki had even gotten permission from her sober father at the time to stay at Yuri's place for the weekend and it was only Friday, she exhaled a sigh, this was going to be a long weekend, but the coffee date was quite nice.


End file.
